


In case I know you

by sanezaki



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Political RPF-China 21th c.
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanezaki/pseuds/sanezaki
Summary: Donald Trump is irritated with another biggest world reader. English is my second language, please have mercy.
Relationships: Xi Jinping/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In case I know you

Wrong.

Wrong. Wrong wrong.

Donald Trump were tapping on the desk, where other representatives from permanent members had been seated too. Heads from all nations were in their respective chair of UN’s circle desk. His seat was located at just under the spotlight, as usual. He stopped tapping. For only a moment he sensed Angela Merkel’s sharp glance at him, from an angle. She is such a clever woman, but his intuition has a slight edge on her, he decided. People always make fun of his tendency of acting too carelessly, but it had truly helped him a lot all the way to his current position. Instinctive action had made his intuition sharper. But he knew that they did so not only because of their ignorance but because of their jealous. It’s really hard to take advantage of instinctive reasoning unless you can prepare calm logical thinking any time at the same time. This is the very what Trump’s second self does. Do you have thought you can make it through in New York just with your luck and intuition even once? You fired. 

Two seats away from him Putin shifted in his chair, apparently being asked some question. He is the typical person with whom you should prepare more than your intuition to deal. His KGB skill can easily mislead you. Now he heard Boris Johnson’s voice, delivered by his 2nd tongue, saying something against Russian president. But his attention was focused on Chinese president next to British PM, who was feeling his watch at Johnson’s words. His intuition claimed annoyingly how peculiar the timing was. His logical self would instantly give him careful explanation of the feeling, if it were usual. Now, however, he couldn’t find any reason of his reaction. Yet, it is not only now. It is always the case with this quiet Chinese, XI Jinping. Or, is it the case with the country? American history book gave (ironically) Americans lots of information about Russia, and its favorite tactics. Britain was such a difficult state in politics but at least he shared the language. He could smell something veiled in their words instinctively and which let his logical thinking do its work. But China. Throughout American history, China had been just an old dragon even unable to fly. The US itself has no experience face to face China before ever. And their cultural resources are so deep that can go back to thousands of years ago. He felt he should admit it’s difficult to comprehend all possible cards of China. It’s unfair. It’s definitely their fault. They should open their fucking great firewall and reveal their evil secrets. He must be defeated. Trump resumed tapping.

**Author's Note:**

> I know where to go but don't know when to write the rest.


End file.
